


Anniversary

by strangestorys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Will Cooks, asexual intimacy, hannibal cuddles with dogs, hannibal is a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has something special planned for his and Will's anniversary, but their night takes a very different turn. Sick!fic, shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [delightfully-difficult-pirate](delightfully-difficult-pirate.tumblr.com), who asked:
> 
>  
> 
> _How about Will having to take care of a sick Hannibal (flu, summer cold, nothing serious). Hannibal being stubborn about being taken care of, but then finally giving in._

“You know, we’re coming up on our first anniversary.”

Hannibal sat in his armchair by the fireplace reading, eyeglasses on his nose, one hand holding open his book, the other resting on Will’s head, fingers entwined softly in his curls. Will sat on the floor at the foot of his chair, rubbing their newest dog’s belly.

Hannibal hummed a small sigh in acknowledgement. “So we are. And how shall we mark the occasion?”

“You know I would spend every night here with you, just like this. That would be more than enough celebration.”

“And for me as well. But there’s no reason we can’t make a special night of it together. I can make some arrangements for us.”

“Hannibal, please don’t go to any effort. We have everything we need right here.”

Will glanced up and saw the slight smile in Hannibal’s eyes, and knew he wouldn’t be winning this battle. He quietly steeled himself for whatever champagne-drenched festivity Hannibal would come up with. 

He only hoped he wouldn’t have to wear a waistcoat through the whole thing.

 

The next few weeks passed more-or-less normally, but Will did catch Hannibal hanging up the phone a few times as he was coming in from the garden. When he asked him about it, he would deny any mischief, looking the whole time like the cat who got the canary.

For his part, Hannibal had made some modest arrangements – true to his word, he really didn’t go overboard (or, he wouldn’t have considered it overboard. Will might have some other thoughts on the matter.). The small town they lived in had limited resources for any such event, and so he’d had to special-order a case of champagne to be shipped from the closest city. He’d also taken the liberty of calling a local tailor and having suits made for the both of them, his own in a dark grey, and Will’s in a deep cerulean. Even if they did live in a secluded mountain cabin, there was no reason they couldn’t clean up every once in a while.

He’d planned the menu well in advance, planning to surprise Will with comfort foods from his own childhood – blackened fish (the meat would be Will’s contribution, of course), rich creamy étouffée, and for dessert, a warm bananas foster.

 

When the day came, Will went out to retrieve their fish for dinner. As he was leaving the house, he heard a sneeze come from the living room, where Hannibal was finishing his coffee. He shrugged it off as due to some extra dog dander in the air (Hannibal really had put up with a lot from him in the last year), yelled out a quick “bless you!” and headed to the car.

 

When Will came back that afternoon with a stringer of trout, he found Hannibal still sitting in the same spot where he’d left him, napping lightly, his arm over his eyes and small snores coming from him with every breath.

“Hannibal? I’ve brought dinner, if you’re ready to get our night started.”

Hannibal woke with a start, and Will could immediately see from his swollen throat and bleary eyes that he wasn’t well. He sneezed again suddenly, and reached for the handkerchief he’d left laying on his belly while he slept.

“Will, I’m so sorry, I seem to be coming down with a little summer cold. Give me just a minute to sit and get my bearings, and I’ll be up to prepare our evening.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Will reached down to press the back of his hand to Hannibal’s forehead, and it came back a little too warm for comfort. “You’ve got a fever, you’re staying right here.”

“Will, you know as well as I do that tonight is a special event. I can’t let our preparations go to waste.”

“Hannibal. I told you before that just being here with you was enough of a celebration. I’m not budging on this. We can drink champagne and wear suits anytime you want. I’ll even put it on for you later if it will make you feel better – you’re not wearing anything but pajamas tonight though. Lay back down and let me bring them to you.”

“Will, how did you...”

“Did you really think you were being secretive with all that sneaking around? Even if I couldn’t read you like an open book, I DO have access to all your credit card statements. $500 for champagne, Hannibal? Really?”

Hannibal sat back, defeat in his eyes.

“Very well. But we WILL be drinking that champagne at a later date of my choosing.

Will rolled his eyes and went to put the teakettle on, leaving Hannibal to mutter groggily about how the blue really would have complemented Will’s eyes and how $500 really isn’t _that_ much to spend on champagne, especially in _this_ corner of the world.

 

By the time Will had warmed up some of Hannibal’s frozen chicken stock and brought it into the living room, Hannibal had changed into his pajama pants and sweater and was set up on the sofa with several pillows from the bedroom and a big fluffy quilt. Rocky, one of the medium-sized dogs who had taken a liking to Hannibal almost instantly, sat nestled in the crook of his arm. The entire sight made Will wish he had a camera on him.

He put a tray down on the table with soup for the both of them and a big mug full of hot tea and bourbon for Hannibal. Hannibal sniffled softly and clutched the tea to his chest, absorbing its warmth, while he moved his feet up the couch a little to give Will room to sit.  
Will reached out and rubbed his knee gently before reaching for his own soup.

“Happy anniversary, Hannibal.”

“And to you. And you’re right, Will. We have everything we need.”


End file.
